Weight of Ninjago on Our Shoulders
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: AU, rebooted never happened. After the Overlord was defeated by the golden ninja, the other ninja settled down and got their own families. However, in fear of their children's safety they kept their past a secret from them so they would be safe. What happens when a shadow corrupts the ninja and they need a hero? These ten year old's want their parents back, and they want them now!
1. A Normal Life

**Okay! New story where the ninja's kids band together! Let's see if you can guess who belongs to who! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A young girl, about ten years old with blue eyes and brownish-auburn hair tied in a high ponytail was digging through a heap of garbage! I know what your going to think... GARBAGE!? THAT IS JUST UNCOUTH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT GIRL!? IS SHE HOMELESS OR SOMETHING!?<p>

Actually, she's at her home. She lives in a junkyard that her parents own, she is also quite the inventor thanks to both of her parent's occupations. Her father is an inventor and her mother was an I.T. and robotics expert. The girl was looking for the right parts to finish her new invention, she just needed a few more parts. The girl had almost finished going through that trash pile when a voice summoned her,"Jackie, come inside it's time for breakfast!"

"Coming mom!" the girl replied as she hurried inside, her mom was quite the cook. She laid a plate of waffles in front of her daughter.

"Eat up." her mother with short, black hair smiled warmly at her daughter.

Jackie smiled in reply while pouring a tsunami of syrup on her pancakes. She cut up the delicious food with her fork and dug in. She finished in a matter of minutes before rushing outside again. She needed to get back to her invention! This is why Jackie loved Saturdays... Jackie. It sounds like her parents expected a boy, right? Well, you're wrong! Jackie was somewhat named after her father, the first two letters are the same as her dad's and that was good enough for him. Her father is a funny guy who appreciates comedy! In fact, when he's not inventing he's doing stand up!

The girl was mixing her two favorite things together, delicious, sugary pastries, and inventing! She was creating a cupcake creating machine! After she successfully finished this, she was going to move on to cake, or ice cream! All Jackie ever dreamed of was being able to press a button, and cupcakes would fly out. This girl was determined to make it happen!

She just needed the right parts and she would finally have her first working invention! Jackie sighed at the thought of that... she didn't mind wearing makeup, she was always happy and bubbly, she was silly and fun, but she didn't mind getting dirty.

The girl smiled at what she had accomplished, all she needed now was a few extra strings, her welding kit, yes... welding kit, and one thingamahop to finish it off! The blue eyed girl got strait to work as she went to find the other pieces to her invention. She hoped her dad would get home soon so he could help her find some of the parts that she needed.

* * *

><p>Another small girl watched as the sun reached a certain spot in the sky, it shined down on the see through colored glass roof that protected her garden full of animals, flowers and plants of all kinds. Her platinum blonde hair seemed to shine as she watered her flowers and hummed a soft tune. She refilled her bird feeder as many colorful birds immediately flew towards it. Her eyes that were an extremely light shade of blue watched as the birds pecked as the bird feeder was slowly being emptied. "Eat well my friends." she said in a shy, very slightly monotone voice as she walked away.<p>

She and her father lived in a house that basically had a forest for a backyard! Even though she was only ten years old she cared deeply for animals and all kinds of life. However, that did not stop her from eating any of it. "Daughter, it's time for breakfast!" her father called to her.

"I will be there in a moment father!" she replied as she hurried into her house. She could smell the sweet aroma of sausage, bacon, and eggs even before she entered the wooden shelter that she called home. She lived there alone with her father, but it was never lonely. They had a close relationship with each other, the girl had tried to go to school and make friends, but she just didn't fit in. All she needed was her father's company, and from time to time her grandfather's.

"Zoey, how is your garden doing?" the blonde girl's father asked.

"My garden is doing wonderful, thank you for asking." she replied politely. Zoey was always polite and obedient, she loved her father dearly and he loved her back.

After breakfast, the small girl went out into her garden to meditate, and focus on more spiritual ideas. She had felt almost complete peace when she felt something on her shoulder, it was her pet eagle! She pet her friend as she sat there in perfect peace and harmony.

* * *

><p>Kaylee woke up to the sound of shouts below her. She looked out her window to find her group of friends shouting for her. The girl smirked before yelling,"I'll be right there!" she slid down the stairs and grabbed her skateboard. She was about to leave when...<p>

"Where do you think you're going young lady!?" the brown haired girl turned around to face her father,"Without breakfast?" he handed her a stack of cash for her to do whatever she wanted with! She could now get herself and her friends a decent meal!

"Thanks dad!" she called as she ollie'd out of the door on her board. The ten year old had way too much freedom, but with only one adult around she made sure that she used her freedom wisely so she wouldn't set her father off. About two years ago she and her father lost her mother who ran into the face of danger and got killed in the line of duty as a cop.

Kaylee caught up with her friends outside,"Sheesh girl, don't take so long!" Grenda, one of her friends commented.

"Sorry, I was a little too busy getting all this cold, hard, cash!" Kaylee replied, holding up the stash of money her father had given her.

"So, where do we wanna go for breakfast?" Connor asked the group.

It was quiet until a tsunami of answers and yelling came out of the group's mouths.

"Wait! It's my money and I say we go to Dixy's." Kaylee announced as they took off on their bikes, scooters, skateboards and roller blades. For Kaylee, life was almost perfect!

* * *

><p>A girl with pitch black hair and blue highlights was working on her mixing skills with her massive stereo! Her dad had gotten her it for Christmas and she had used it every day since! Every time the base hit, the house shook! It was like the house was a nightclub!<p>

Nicole was obsessed with music, exspecially music she created herself! Nicole wanted to do that as a career when she was older! She was only ten now, but in the future she would dominate. After the final base hit, Nicole heard stomping noises coming from the staircase,"NICOLE!" she faced her father whom she resembled greatly,"Why did ya turn the music off?" he asked after the song had ended.

"I was just about to start another beat pops!" Nicole replied as she started up another tune. She called her father pops because he said he would sometimes call his dad that.

You would also think that her mother would be bothered by this, but she wasn't! At least she wouldn't if she were there. Nicole's mother had fought Cancer and lost the battle... badly. Music was what made her smile the most, and Nicole loved it too, so she decided to pursue a career in music when she was older and had a job.

Her mother was kind, caring, sweet and man could she sing! Sam Brookstone could've become famous as a pop star, but instead she saved the singing for karaoke night at the plaza fair in her town every year, and became a photographer... her other lifelong passion.

Nicole would miss her mother but nobody would miss her more than her father,"So how about you mix up one more tune before we grab some grub?" he father offered.

"Okay..." Nicole trailed off. She would have to make this song really long to avoid her father's cooking as much as possible.

* * *

><p>All four of these girls have a story, each of them is special and they don't even know it yet! However, not even breakfast could prepare them for what would happen that afternoon...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter is always the hardest, but I did it! And I'm posting it at midnight, but I did it! I would appreciate a review and I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	2. A Little Bump in the Road

**HEY! Next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nya Walker was busy working on some cupcakes for a school fundraiser on Monday. She mixed the batter in the bowl, making sure that every ingredient was turned into batter. She was about to pour the mixture into cups when she heard noises coming from the other room. Knowing her daughter was outside, she grabbed a frying pan and carefully walked into the other room.<p>

Nya shrieked as a cloth was put over her face and all that happened next was... darkness. Nya awoke with her hands bound, she was being led somewhere but she couldn't see because of the blindfold tightly secured over her eyes as she was guided. Then she stopped, and she heard a voice...

"Nya?"

* * *

><p>Jay Walker had just got home from work when he realized that his wife wasn't in the kitchen. The blue eyed man ran into another room that he found was a mess. The window was left wide open, the wind blew in and moved the curtains with it's current. Jay gasped as he jumped out the window and followed some footprints into the woods located behind their house.<p>

He took a deep breath before taking off. He ran as fast as humanly possible... the tracks stopped as he laid eyes on a man with a hood on. He held the one Jay loved as much as his daughter.

"Nya?" he asked,"You're okay!" he was about to step towards her until he remembered that she was being held captive by a strange man wearing a cloak. Rule number eighty-seven of life- never trust strange men in cloaks, exspecailly if they are holding someone you love captive. "Let her go." Jay demanded as he stood in a fighting stance, he may not have his suit, but he still knew spinjitzu!

He spun into his tornado with lightning shooting out of it as he began to move closer to the man as a twisted smirk was hidden under his cloak. He grabbed Jay in the neck and held him in a chokehold as he injected a serum into his neck before dropping the former ninja.

The auburn-brown haired man fell on the ground a had short, narrow breaths."What did you do to me?" he asked.

"You will know soon enough Jay Walker... blue ninja of lightning." the man said before everything went dark for Jay Walker.

* * *

><p>Kai Smith watched as Kaylee walked off with her friends, he smiled as he remembered his wife. She used to be like that with her friends, she was really close with them... all of us! To think she didn't even start out dating him! Kai went into the other room before he pulled out a box of Chief Crunch cereal and sat down in his chair located in the living room. He munched on his snack straight out of the box as he flipped through channels.<p>

He almost didn't notice a shadow in the window... almost.

He turned towards the window and walked towards it, he opened it up and looked around. He saw a figure climbing onto his roof as he followed, he may have been a little bit out of shape, but he still had it!

Kai panted as he finally reached the rooftop after his long journey up there... okay scratch that whole Kai... still having it thing. The man with somewhat spiky hair prepared for combat as the man charged. Kai jumped out of the way as the man nearly fell off of the roof. "NINJAGO!" Kai yelled as he spun into his fiery tornado.

The man threw a knife that stuck his shirt to the chimney. Kai tried to escape but he was immobile as the cloaked man slowly approached him. He injected a serum into Kai's neck before taking the knife out of the chimney.

He fell to his knees as the man grabbed him by the shirt and jumped off of the roof, landing on his feet he once again dropped the hotheaded man. Kai groaned as he passed out.

* * *

><p>Zoey was still meditating with her eagle while Zane Julien was looking through the books on his bookshelf for something to read. He smiled as he picked out 'Of Rat's and Men' before sitting down. he began to read, but he saw something staring at him from outside of his window. He calmly stood up before walking outside and looking around. He froze as his eyes laid upon a figure in a black cloak. Luckily, Zane sensed danger right before he charged, so the former white ninja had time to jump out of the way as the figure threw some shuricans at him.<p>

Zane felt threatened, his own favorite weapon was being used against him! He climbed up into some trees and began to hop from branch to branch as the cloaked figure followed.

He eventually decided to turn around and fight, he knocked the weapons out of the figure's hands and battle him fist to fist. Zane tried to push him off of the tree, but his feet stayed glued to the branch.

The battle went on and on until... crack! The branch was breaking! More cracking sounds were heard as the branch broke and plummeted to the ground, Zane was on the ground, he laid there idly as the man injected the serum into his metal body before dropping him.

"Even though you are a droid, you are so lifelike that it will still work on you... and don't worry, I think it might work even better than the rest!" the cloaked man chuckled darkly.

"Rest?" Zane asked weakly before he went unconscious.

* * *

><p>Cole Brookstone sat in the dining room, reading a newspaper a the music upstairs continued, it reminded him of Sam... she loved that kind of music when she was with them. He flipped the page of his newspaper, failing to notice the noises in the kitchen. He kept on reading until he noticed a shadow leaning over him, he gasped as he immediately stood up and took off.<p>

He ran into the kitchen,'Okay, what to do." he thought as he reached for the knife drawer and pulled out his make do weapon. He grunted as their weapons collided with each other, and Cole was losing badly.

He was thrown back by his opponent as he stumbled into a shelf. As the figure got closer, Cole thought quickly and crashed the shelf on top of him.

"Not so tough!" he teased. The monster raised his hand up and stuck Cole to the wall with his throwing knife. Cole held back tears as he felt blood on his ear. The red liquid dripped down onto the kitchen floor as the figure stood up and injected a vile of serum into Cole's neck.

The former black ninja winced over in pain."So weak... how were you the leader!?" the figure smirked.

"I am a great leader!" Cole choked, even though he was in pain, he was gonna defend his title!

"Oh no... no leader would leave his team behind, but no worries Cole Brookstone... you are safe with us. We will teach you how to be better." he said before everything went black for Cole as he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Jay opened his eyes, they were bloodshot. He stood up straight and tall immediately and began to listen to whatever he was told,<p>

"Jay Walker..."

"Kai Smith..."

"Zane Julien..."

"Cole Brookstone..."

"You"

"Have"

"A"

"Task"

"To"

"Complete." The figures explained to each of the ninja their missions.

"Remember... we want them alive."

"YES MASTER." Each of them said in a monotone voice.

* * *

><p>Jackie had finally found the final piece to her invention and was ready to fire it up! She pressed a button, but watched sadly as it began to spark, and explode. She facepalmed and grunted afterwards, but smiled when she saw her father approaching. "Hi daddy!" she called out to him as her father held an extremely serious face... she had never seen him that serious. "Ya, I know..." she trailed off,"Not my best work, but I'm trying my hardest!"<p>

Instead of replying, Jay walked away. Jackie frowned... did she do something wrong? Her father began to dig through some of the junk, maybe he knew how to fix it! However, when she saw what he came back with... she had second thoughts. He was holding a pair of nunchucks and a frying pan.

"Uhh... dad?" she asked as the nunchucks got dangerously close to her face, close enough to injure her! She leaned back just in time,"That was close but, cool trick!" she chuckled nervously as her father got even closer. The girl screamed in fear as she ran away, she hid behind a garbage pile. She was there for a few minutes and nothing had happened.

"Maybe I lost him." she muttered as she stuck her head above the pile of garbage, only to almost be met with a fiery doom! She ducked before thinking,'Usually my father comforts me when I have a failed invention, not attack me with a flamethrower that he dug out of the trash!'

The girl tried to run away as she almost reached the gate, she climbed it easily thanks to her gymnastics skills, but was pulled down by her father's hand. The last thing Jackie saw was her father's face before getting hit over the head with a frying pan.

* * *

><p>Kaylee was on her way home from Dixy's riding her skateboard and taking her time. She was sipping a slushy that she had picked up on her way home. She was about three fourths of the way there when she saw her father, standing at the end of the street. There were no cars around, it was kinda empty except for him.<p>

"Dad?" Kaylee asked as she skeptically looked at him,"Is that you?"

Kai came out of the shadows with a cruel smirk on his mouth,"Time to get going Kay...lee." he finished her name a moment later, he spoke in a calm, monotone voice.

The girl almost stumbled backwards, she wasn't scared, that was an understatement! She was downright terrified of her father! She picked up her skateboard and rode it into an alleyway, if she was correct, this alleyway lead directly to Main Street! There were a lot of people there!

She rode her board faster, until she noticed that there was a pile of garbage in her way! The brown haired girl smirked as she cleared the boxes and garbage cans! She smiled as she rode faster into town, she needed help.

It was too bad that her father cleared it too, without a skateboard! Kai had jumped right over the boxes and caught up to his daughter! He grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her body into the ground right before the alleyway ended. Kaylee watched her vision blur as her father cruelly smirked and delivered one more blow... with his fist.

* * *

><p>Zoey struggled in her meditation... her sixth sense was going off! She sensed great danger right in front of her! The girl opened her eyes and looked at who was there. Her father was walking towards her. Something must've been wrong with her sixth sense! Her father would never hurt her, he loves her.<p>

Zoey stood up to explain her situation,"Fath-" she was cut off by a sharp grunt that came from Zane's mouth, his eyes were glowing red. "Oh no..." Zoey was unsure of what to do, her sixth sense was going crazy! She saw no other choice, but to run.

The girl immediately turned and ran away, deeper into the forest. She looked up and saw her eagle following her as she ran. She smiled at her pet as she continued to run.

She just kept on going, deeper and deeper into the forest. She had never been this far into the tree infested land before.

She turned around and saw Zane approach her with shuricans in hand. Zoey cowered for she had no place to go. The nindroid raised his arm, ready to deliver a blow to her head. Zoey looked up at the sky to see her eagle friend flying away... abandoning her.

"Father?" Zoey asked weakly with tears in her eyes, pouring out of her sockets. Then... he delivered the blow.

* * *

><p>Nicole had just finished her song when she noticed sounds coming from downstairs. She rushed down there to find her seemingly unconscious dad! She ran over to him and made sure he was okay. He got up and charged at Nicole!<p>

The girl shrieked as he took two throwing knives and nearly sliced her head open! "Pops, what the hell!?" she screamed as Cole tried to corner her. He once again lunged at her with another attack.

The girl with her blue highlights jumped out of the way and dashed into the living room. She backed up to a window and opened it swiftly before tumbling out. She hurried to the garage and grabbed her bike, she began to pedal.

She turned around to see her dad gaining on her, and quick! She was confused and concerned... maybe this was some sort of drill... yea a drill! Wait what kind of drill would this even be? A 'what if your father tries to kill you drill?' she focused once again as she sped up.

However, she turned around to be met with her fathers face who was throwing a knife. It hit her bike tire and it deflated quickly. The girl fell off of her bike and hit her head before she fell into a deep, forced slumber.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile an eagle circled around Zoey being carried away by Zane. The bird then quickly flew towards a nearby forest where Jackie was being dragged away by Jay. The bird then caught up with Cole who was carrying Nicole to the location, then last but not least, the eagle then flew to a small woodland area near a city where Kai had Kaylee on his back as he made sure that he made it there on time.<p>

Yes... breakfast didn't prepare them for the day ahead... and it wasn't even lunchtime yet!

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why but I just like how I named them so closely to their father's. <strong>

**What do you think will happen to the girls?**

**How do you like this story so far?**

**Are you intrigued?**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13 **


	3. Mystery of the Masked Man

**Hey! I left you at a cliffie! Now it's time to know what the hell is going on! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Zoey was forcefully thrown into a cell while Zane locked the door before turning around and leaving. Zane slowly made his way into the shadows as Zoey sat there, weeping. That was all she could do right now, cry...<p>

Zoey had never been this upset, confused, or afraid before. She just laid down in the cage, and with knees stuck to her chest, cried. Her cries were loud and stretched out, she hoped her father would hear her and come to his senses, or at least somebody would hear her and come to her rescue, but nobody did.

After a few hours of weeping in her cell, a tall, muscular man with shaggy black hair came in and tossed another girl into her cell, this girl had black hair, the same color as the man's but her hair had blue highlights. The girl was about the same age as her and looked as if she had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, she was sniffling a lot and her breaths were shaky. She also had may scrapes and bruises on her body.

After a couple minutes of the new arrival being thrown into the cell, Zoey finally had the courage to speak up,"Who are you? Who was that?"

"I don't know who I can trust anymore!" the girl lashed out at Zoey,"First I lose my mother and now I've lost my father as well!"

"That man was your father?"

Nicole nodded,"Mmhhhmm." she sniffed.

"My father threw me in here after he attacked me and caused me to fall unconscious."

"Looks like we've got the same problem."

"Yup..." Zoey trailed off as she let a yawn escape her mouth. A few moments later another man came in, he was tall, had auburn-brown hair and was carrying a girl with slightly burned hair that used to be tied up, the ponytail had almost fallen out, but was still in her hair, she also had bruises as far as the naked eye could see, a few small cut's on her face, and a large gushing wound on her leg. He threw her into the cell and walked off.

"Oh my gosh! What happened!?" Nicole rushed to the girl's side. The girl took a couple deep breaths,"It's okay, you can talk to me." Nicole informed.

"Uhh, umm, uh I uhh umm," the girl stuttered as she tried to find the right words, her voice was small and quiet.

"Talk, please." Nicole begged.

The girl took another, much deeper breath before saying,"MY DAD WENT WACKO BECAUSE I CAN'T CREATE A CUPCAKE MACHINE GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIS TASTE AND APPARENTLY HE THINKS THAT'S A GOOD EXCUSE TO USE A FLAMETHROWER ON ME! I MEAN WHAT KIND OF FATHER DOES THAT!? ANYWAYS HE KNOCKED ME OUT COLD AND THEN I WOKE UP HERE AND MAN AM I JACKED UP!"

Nicole and Zoey looked at the girl with hair to match her father's in shock, and confusion. "Ya... I tend to have that effect on people." Jackie admitted as she looked at their facial expressions. They all just sat in silence for a moment until they heard may screams of protest coming from yet another ten year old girl.

She cursed as she was forcefully shoved into the cell. She stood up and screamed unintelligible things at the man with slightly spiky hair walked off. She sighed and sat down. Everybody stared at her,"What?" she asked as if she never threw a five year old styled fit. She had brown hair and light brown eyes to match, she was obviously a major tomboy based off of what she was wearing. She obviously wasn't as beat up as Nicole or Jackie, in fact she barely had any cuts, she had some bruises but they appeared to be from a wipeout on her skateboard. However, there was one large bruise on her head.

"So... I was just minding my own buiz' skateboarding when my dad appears down the street and just stands there like a creeper! Anyways, he said it was time to go in a creepy voice so I ran for my freaking life! Eventually he caught up to me and smashed my head against the sidewalk." Kaylee sighed.

"You too?" Jackie asked.

"What do you mean 'you too'?" Kaylee was confused.

"All of our fathers turned on us and stuffed us in here." Zoey explained quietly.

"Well, I do know this happened for a reason, but I don't know what kind of relation I have to random shy girl." Kaylee looked towards Zoey,"Creepy, weird emo girl," Nicole gave her a sharp glare,"And whatever you are..." Kaylee trailed off after one look at Jackie.

"Hey, just because your pissed at the world doesn't mean that you have to be pissed at me!" Nicole yelled.

"Me? You're the one who's mad at the world with your freaky emo hair! Nobody wears blue highlights!"

"Blue means something special to me..." The dark haired girl trailed off.

"Oh my favorite color is red! It means something special to me, but you don't see me wearing it in my hair! Freak!"

"Hey, at least I don't lose my temper just because I'm confused! At least I know how to deal with my emotions! You're so hotheaded!" Nicole accused.

"How dare you! you're the one who's screaming!" Kaylee screeched.

"Look who's screaming, screamer mc. screamer pants!" Nicole yelled back.

"Oh I like screaming! Check out how loUD I C**AN YELL!**" Jackie was the loudest of them all.

"Of course _you _have to butt into this!" Kaylee rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I am just trying to lighten the mood!"

"How can you be happy right now!?" Kaylee looked her right in the eyes as tears welled up in her own.

"Leave her alone!" Nicole yelled as she separated the two.

"You have no place in this conversation!" Kaylee turned her attention towards the future DJ. Eventually everybody began to shout, fight and argue, however, Zoey just sat there, watching in helpless sorrow. This continued until... BING BING BING BING BING BING! The ten year olds looked towards the source of the sound, two cloaked men with a key wer banging on the cell to get the girl's attention.

They unlocked the cell, one took Zoey and Kaylee, and the other took Jackie and Nicole as they led them deeper into the cave that they were in. After what seemed like eons of walking, they finally arrived in front of a throne. This throne was made of bones and everything about it looked dead, even the stone base of it looked dead.

Eventually a large, tall, hooded man entered and sat on the throne. "Master, we have the girls." one of the figures said.

"Thank you." the voice was malicious and terrifying..."Young ladies, welco-" he was cut off.

"What do you want with us!" Kaylee demanded.

"It's not polite to interrupt... now as I was saying... You may not know who I am, but I know who you are... have you ever heard of the Overlord?" he asked.

"Yea, they only talk about it the whole year in history, five ninja defeated the Overlord and the ultimate evil was forever destroyed from this world." Kaylee remarked snarkily.

"Oh no, the Overlord was not the only being that was fully evil..." he paused,"The Overlord was stuck in between two realms, he was partly in ninjago, only a fourth of him was in this realm, however the rest of him was trapped in another place... an ancient realm known as the Oscurita Realm. This is the realm where he was created... the realm that he escaped from. The Overlord was left as a giant floating orb as a result, the Overlord had to battle the first spinjitzu master eventually, after he created the stone army. However... he could only go by himself, so he had to leave someone behind when he first went to battle the first spinjitzu master. Everyone needs a successor, someone to take their place when they're gone... The Overlord had a son... this being was known as... Shadow... and this dark shadow has finally gained enough strength to escape the ghastly place of Oscurita!" he boomed, removing his cloak. The man was pitch black, he had glowing purple eyes, and bat wings stretching out of his back, not to mention his epic beard he had going!

"What does this have to do with us?" Jackie asked.

"Now, I need to conquer Ninjago... my father attempted this, however he was stopped by five hero's who had much potential... so I caused them to turn their backs on their loved ones... and to bring any other possible elemental beings to me!"

"Wait... our fathers were the ninja?" Zoey whispered.

"No way! My dad couldn't have been a ninja! He's not cool enough!" Kaylee claimed.

Shadow gave her a glare colder than a glacier,"Silence child! It would be unwise to get rid of you... I have a solution. I have created a serum that can make anyone... and I mean anyone loyal to me and only me! It takes a while to create this serum however, and I can only create so much at one time..." he smirked,"So while you girls were locked away and sorting out your 'catfight', I had more than enough time to make some for you! And who better to have the honor to inject it than the ones who have brought you here." he began to chuckle cruelly.

They all gasped as they saw their fathers with needles, each of them had a dark purple liquid inside. Zoey began to cry out, and she didn't care how much it gave Shadow pleasure. Kaylee let tears of anger, sadness, and pain escape her eyes, she cried silently however. Nicole was just frozen... she couldn't move. Jackie just let neverending waterfalls of fear and sadness fall out of her eyes.

They were all as stuck as Nicole, however, right before the needles touched their necks,"NINJAGO!" a bright, golden tornado swooped up the four girls and carried them to safety.

"It's him! Get him! He's the most important one that we need to capture!" Shadow screamed.

Many tried to capture him, but none prevailed. The man in the golden kimono wearing a mask scooped the girls up and hurried back towards the way he came. The girls didn't complain or protest as they were carried away from the dark place. Eventually, they had escaped and they were all exhausted. It was about midday when they made their way out of there!

"I gave you one job... we have them all except for one!" Shadow yelled as his soldiers looked ashamed and the ninja stood emotionless.

Meanwhile... the moment they were as far away as possible, the moment they stooped, the moment they caught their breaths, Zoey began to scream and cry while the other girls screamed at frequencies only dogs should hear!

"Girls-" the man began, but couldn't finish because of the girl's screaming!

"Girls, we need to get to my-" the screaming continued,"GIRLS!" his voice got their attention. "We need to get back to my home..." they hesitantly followed him up a large hill and into a monistary!

"Okay... so who are you?" Nicole asked as they all sat on mats.

"I am your uncle." he admitted.

"Uhh I don't have an uncle..."

"Me either."

"Nope."

"Not me."

"I am not related to you, however I am a technical brother of all your fathers. I am Sensei Lloyd, the golden ninja, and now your master! It is all of your destiny's to defeat Shadow, and become the next generation of ninja!"

Nicole and Jackie both smiled widely at that news, while Zoey looked terrified, not to mention Kaylee's nonchalant facial expression. Jackie tried to stand up, but she winced and immediately sat back down. Her wound had been numb until now. Lloyd looked at their wounds and then began to nurse them with a nearby first aid kit.

"How did you know where we were?" Nicole asked as she winced at the touch of a cold cloth on her bruise.

"I found you with the help of a friend." he said before whistling and holding his arm out. An eagle came in and landed on his arm. Zoey's eyes brightened at the sight of the bird.

"Winter!" she yelled, as the bird nuzzled up to her. "My mechanical bird alerted you?"

"Yes, your father programmed her that way!" he explained as he finished dressing Jackie's biggest wound. He sighed,"Listen, you are not the only reason I went to that cave... Shadow also has my parents, uncle, and technical sister, not to mention my brothers or as you know them, your fathers."

"Who's your sister?" Jackie asked.

Lloyd froze,"Sweetie, my non-blood sister in your mother."

"Oh..." she trailed off.

"Now, you have a choice to either stay here and train or go to some relatives of yours." Lloyd explained.

"I could go to my grandparents." Jackie said as she tried standing up again.

"I could go to my grandfather." Nicole added.

"I could go to mine as well." Zoey shyly said.

"What about you Kaylee?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't have anyone." Kaylee said in an upset tone,"So I don't have a choice." she said looking up. The whole room was silent for a moment, it was such a sad mood in there, so Lloyd tried to brighten it.

"So who else wants to be a ninja!?" he yelled.

"Ooh me!" Jackie was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I do!" Nicole also offered her services.

"Uhh, I will... I guess if it is my destiny." Zoey smiled at her robotic friend as she pet her feathers.

Kaylee frowned, the last person she could love, the last person that she could trust... was gone.

* * *

><p>"So... we never really formally met!" Nicole trailed off,"I'm Nicole!" they were waiting for Lloyd to finish cooking some lunch.<p>

"Well, my name is Jackie!" the auburn-brown haired girl said.

"I'm Zoey." the blonde girl smiled shyly while making sure her bird's programs were alright.

"Kaylee," the brown eyed girl grunted.

"Guys, we have a common destiny, we need to save Ninjago! Only we can do it... so what do you say... teammates?" Nicole put her hand in the middle of the circle they were standing in.

"Teammates." Jackie stuck her hand in.

"Teammates." Zoey placed her's on top as well, they all turned towards Kaylee.

She sighed,"Teammates." she laid her hand on top of Zoey's before they all shot them upward.

"So what do we do now?" Zoey asked.

"We get ready for the battle ahead... it will be dreadful and difficult-" Nicole was stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Okay, we'll get to that but can we at least have lunch first?" Jackie asked as all of the girls began to laugh, even Kaylee let out a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter hit you right in the feels! But you at least you know what happened now! Who's excited for an awesome, humorous, drama filled, action story!? I know I am!<strong>

**-Did this chapter surprise you?**

**-Are you excited for the next one?**

**-Which of the girls are you most like?**

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	4. School Sucks

**Long chapter! Sorry it's so late at night! I had to got to my little bro's Patriot Bowl game! He won! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jackie rubbed the tiredness from her eyes as she slipped out of her bottom bunk and let out a loud yawn. She smiled as she saw everyone else in bed, back home she was never awake first! She carefully sneaked out of the room and slipped into the living room. She was about to switch on the T.V. when she realized that it was already on and it was on a music channel with calming music on. She was about to switch it to a different channel when,"I would prefer if you didn't."<p>

Jackie turned towards Zoey who had her eyes closed while she was meditating. She opened her eyes and looked at her eagle, Jackie could've sworn she saw her eyes glowing."Uhh, no problem! I'll go ask when breakfast will be..."

"I sense it will be fully prepared in about three minutes, you should wake the others." Zoey said once again with her eyes closed.

"Okay..." The blue eyed girl trailed off before running off to wake the others.

She tiptoed into the room and tried to shake the girls awake, but they didn't budge! She smirked at the idea she had while looking at an item in the corner.

Kaylee and Nicole slept peacefully until... BONG! Both girls awoke with a yelp as they fell out of their bunks. Nicole got the short end of the pain, having a bottom bunk, however Kaylee was less than fortunate, having a top bunk. The brown eyed girl groaned and rubbed her head before glaring at Jackie who held a giant stick and watched as the gong in the corner of the room vibrated.

"It's time for breakfast." Jackie smiled excitedly.

"Thanks..." Kaylee flatly said with a frown.

"No problem!" she replied as she skipped out of the room.

Everybody attended breakfast right on time... however they all weren't exactly on task... Kaylee had bags under her eyes, Nicole fell asleep on her plate, and Jackie was suspicious of Zoey who was eating her breakfast like she had slept for more hours than all of them.

"So girls, I have to tell you all something." Lloyd said, standing up.

The girls perked up, Kaylee looked up at him with her eyes and that was quite the challenge for the tired girl, Jackie and Zoey turned his way, while Nicole lifted her head up and gazed towards him with some eggs stuck to her face.

"I have decided that for now it would be best to enroll you all in school!" he said quickly.

"SCHOOL!?" the girls said all at once.

"Not something that's new to me..." Nicole sighed.

"Yes!" Jackie smiled widely.

"Uh..." Zoey was worried.

"Which one?" Kaylee asked as she picked at her eggs.

"Blackstone Valley Elementary." the new sensei answered.

"That's my school!" Kaylee jumped out of her seat.

"At least it's a different school than the one I used to go to..." Zoey trailed off.

"I love new places! That means new people and new friends!" Jackie said with a mouthful of bacon.

"Whatever, it's just another place for me to be unappreciated." Nicole blew her blue dyed bangs upwards.

"That's your opinion! I can see my friends again!" Kaylee shouted happily.

"One more thing, because I am your legal guardian now, I will have to sign off on some papers Kaylee, and I will have to enroll you three."

"Okay." the girls all agreed.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm stuck in the same class with you dweebs." Kaylee complained, her friends were in the class and she was stuck going in there with the shy, weird girl, the freaky emo, and the Jackie! What could've been worse!?<p>

"I'll stay out of your way Kaylee." Nicole rolled her eyes as she hid her ipod in her sweatshirt and hid her earbuds behind her hair.

"You better!" the annoyed girl retorted as she entered the classroom, followed by her three new teammates. Everybody high-fived kaylee as she made her way to the back of the room, however they only stared at the new students.

They all turned towards the teacher who stood up before clearing his throat,"Attention students! We have three new kids joining our class today, so make them feel welcome, this is Nicole..." Nicole waved for a moment,"Jackie," the girl was bursting with excitement,"and Zoey." the blonde girl waved shyly.

All of the girls then took some open seats, Nicole took one in the third row, Jackie had a front row seat, while Zoey was stuck with the only seat left... in the back... next to Kaylee's friends.

Class began and all of the students did their work, except for Kaylee and her friends, they preferred to talk and spit spitballs, not to mention carving into their desks.

Zoey tried to pay attention, but it was hard when Grenda was spitting spitballs at her. She tried to ignore her, but it was so hard when they asked if Zoey was even alive after sitting there emotionless.

After a lesson about the Pilgrims, they all exited the classroom to go to gym. Apparently, Jackie was amazing at dodgeball. They split the class in half, and Zoey was stuck with Nicole and the losing team.

The blonde girl was reasonable and hid behind everybody until they all got out. However Nicole wasn't as fortunate when she was hit in the face with many dodgeballs at once.

Eventually, Zoey was the only one left on her team while the other side had almost all of their players. The coach gave the girl an advantage... Zoey could have one shot, nobody could shoot at her. If she got it in the hoop, she saved the game by adding another player, if she hit somebody she also added another teammate.

Zoey took a deep breath as she held the ball, and threw it with all of her might! it landed three feet in front of the player closest to the line. Connor grabbed the ball and tagged Zoey who it only took a weak toss to reach."You're out."

Finally, lunch rolled around. Jackie made immediate friends, Nicole sat with a couple goth kids, they were the only ones who would agree to let her sit there, and Zoey sat alone. At least that was until she was invited to sit at Kaylee's table!

The shy girl slowly picked up her lunch and went over to sit at the table. "Hey! Zoey, is it?" Grenda greeted.

Zoey nodded slowly,"I'm Connor, and that's Grenda." The green eyed boy introduced,"That kid with the shades is Adam, he never takes his shades off. That girl over there is Jessica, she has a wide variety of hats in her collection." he explained, pointing to a girl wearing an exotic hat."Not to mention Beef, he's a ruthless football quarterback, and last but not least and Benji and Belle. They are the most interesting twins in the school!"

Zoey smiled, these kids were actually accepting her! She began to talk and laugh with them until Grenda began to speak. "Ya! I never met a girl as amazing as you! What kind of freak doesn't react to a spitball? Not to mention thirty six more..." she teased. Zoey got a strange sad feeling as she remembered how she was bullied the last time she went to school.

The whole table, sans Kaylee kept on teasing her until she had enough,"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried out loudly,"YOU'RE THE WEIRD ONES! THE ONES WHO ARE CLUELESS!" she shouted with tears in her eyes, standing up.

Everybody just stared at her, until Kaylee stood up... walked over to her, and then stuffed the poor girl's face into her messy lunch. The whole lunchroom was quiet, until the whole entire place erupted in laughter! All of them laughed and pointed at the poor girl. The shy girl began to sob loudly and uncontrollably, she ran to the bathroom and looked at her appearance. She had mush all over her face from whatever they were serving as the main course for school lunch, she had baked beans in her hair, not to mention the sticky marinade they came in, Salad dressing dripped down her face and hair as many other vegetables were in there too.

All Zoey did was cry. She hid under the sink counter, and wept... this is why her father had pulled her out of school! Her father... she missed him dearly. On that fall afternoon on the fifth week of school, Zoey mourned over her father once again.

After several minutes, she heard a door open, she didn't care who it was. Her humiliation was already as bad as it was going to get.

"Zoey?" a voice asked.

The girl sniffled and footsteps approached the sinks. Nicole leaned down and sat next to her. "You okay?"

"No, and don't tell me that it wasn't as bad as I thought it was, because it was extremely humiliating, and it cannot get much worse." Zoey tried to dismiss any thoughts her friend had on the situation.

"Ya, your right.. it was pretty bad!" Nicole chuckled as she looked at the other girl's appearance. "Let's get you cleaned up." she smiled as she helped Zoey get all of the gunk out of her hair, off of her face, and then let her borrow her sweatshirt to hide the food stains on her shirt.

"Thanks Nicole." Zoey sniffed.

"No problem."

The girls walked out together. The tables were being dismissed for recess, so they sat at the end of a table and got up once it was dismissed.

The two ten year olds walked over to the wall, where Jackie skipped over to them. "Hey Zoey! Glad to see you're alright!"

"Thanks." Zoey replied quietly.

Then, the group that insulted Zoey earlier approached the trio. Connor grabbed Zoey and pulled her into a corner, it was a small, square concrete area with a tree and a bench in the middle of it. "You're going to pay for what you said earlier. Connor dug his fist into her face and began brutally beating her. The rest of his group either joined him, or cheered the bully on.

Then, without warning,"What do you think you're doing!?" the group turned to the two girls she was with. "Why can't you just leave her be!?" Jackie yelled at the gang.

"Stay out of this! This is our business and none of your concern." Beef yelled as Benji landed another blow, Zoey's cries for help were being drowned out.

They kept the other girls out as Zoey was at the point of just giving up. That was until a ray of hope in disguise entered,"LEAVE HER ALONE!" everybody looked towards the source of the voice.

Kaylee stepped forward,"I said, leave her alone!"

"Kaylee? What are you doing? By the way, you didn't bring us any cash today... pay up!" Belle smirked as she held out her hand.

"I don't have any money today, I'm broke." Kaylee sighed.

"If you don't have cash! We might cut off your friend here's air!" Benji threatened.

"We'll see about that!" Kaylee yelled as she fought her way through the gang. She single-handedly defeated all of them. She looked like she was fighting with a bright flame burning inside of her, and her anger fed the the fire.

After she had her 'friends' running for the hills, she helped the beat up girl onto her feet. She looked like Jackie when she was first thrown into Shadow's cell, except she didn't have a gash in her leg.

"I'm sorry." Kaylee began to cry.

"I accept your apology." Zoey choked as they hugged before taking Zoey to the nurse.

"How did she even get this way?" the concerned nurse asked.

"Our clumsy friend fell out of a tree." Kaylee explained as the nurse gave her a strange look, she also had scratches, and some bruises looked as if something had intended them to happen.

"Are you sure?" the nurse asked.

"Yes! She fell out of the tree and got attacked by a squirrel..." Nicole trailed off.

"With a STD!" Jackie added quickly. The whole entire group looked at her in shock and disgust. "Uh, ya that." she finished, clearing her throat.

The nurse brushed off Jackie's disturbing comment and eventually sent them all back to class, Zoey had many bandages around her body. They walked to Art where they all sat together. They were supposed to draw something that powered them.

Kaylee drew a skateboard with flames growing out of it, Nicole drew a musical note with a rock behind it, to her it represented her love of rock music. Jackie had drawn an invention with lightning striking it as a power source. Jackie was an amazing artist! Zoey drew a snowflake with a bird in the middle.

* * *

><p>After Art class they all walked into the hallway talking and laughing, they were the last ones out, and were going to be a little late to class if they didn't hurry. They were about to make a run for it when all of the lights in the hallway shut off, one by one...<p>

The girls stopped giggling as the only things they saw at the end of the hall way were two pairs of purple glowing eyes. They all froze as they came into eye view, the only light left on was the light above them. It shined on them like a spotlight as the figures approached. The ten year olds recognized them as Shadow's dark soldiers. They all got into battle stances.

Kaylee nearly fell down, Jackie stumbled, Nicole had a pretty good figure, and then their eyes landed on Zoey,"What happened little girl, fall out of a tree!?" the evil being teased as the girls were about to challenge these soldiers who were created with all the experience they need while all they had was anger and fear to fuel them.

"NO!" Jackie yelled,"But you're gonna be the ones who looked like they fell out of a tree once we're finished with you!" Jackie stuttered her awful comeback.

They all began to charge at the figures, however when they reached them the cloaked warriors sent them flying through the floor down to the gym! Thank goodness it was empty! The soldiers jumped down and landed on their feet as they cornered the girls in a corner. They all hugged each other in fear when...

"NINJAGO!" A golden tornado stormed in and took on the two shadowy figures. He sent them flying to the other side of the gym,"Let's get out of here!" he yelled as they all bolted towards the exit. Then as they had almost reached the exit, Lloyd's shadow grabbed him and turned into one of the cloaked, pale figures. They held him hostage as he yelled,"RUN!"

The girls took his word and continued until Zoey stopped,"No! We can't leave him! He saved us twice!" Zoey exclaimed as she ran back to her sensei who she couldn't abandon.

"Zoey's right, come on guys!" Nicole lead the team towards the shadowy figures as they tried to attack as one!...tried. They were pitched to the another corner where they were stuck. A look of disappointment and fear was on their sensei's face as the girls were cornered in another one of the gym's inescapable corners! They were about to grab them as well when...

WHAM! One was pegged in the face with a dodgeball! He let go of Lloyd as a result and rubbed his forehead, Nicole, Kaylee, and Jackie turned towards Zoey who was armed with a dodgeball! She actually hit something! They each grabbed as many as they could before preparing for battle.

One figure had a look of rage on his face before Jackie hit him where the sun don't shine with another one, the figure let out a high pitched squek and fell to the ground. "Ya! Take that! she shouted as they all continued their assault. Eventually the figure were knocked unconscious, giving them a change to escape.

"Let's go before they wake up." Lloyd said, leading them out of there.

* * *

><p>"Well that was exciting!" Nicole commented as she sipped some hot cocoa next to the lit fireplace.<p>

"Exciting is an understatement." Zoey sighed as she took a sip of her drink.

"I agree." Kaylee said as she laid on the couch.

Lloyd walked into the room,"Okay! I un-enrolled you all out of school!" Lloyd said with a smile.

"Good!" Nicole smirked as she laid down on the floor.

"I thought that enrolling you into school to keep up your education while training was a good idea, however it appears that you all need a better learning environment, so from now on you are all homeschooled. You also will be getting chores and will get allowance for these. Training does not count as a chore, and I expect you to train to the best of your ability." he explained,"So... the real question is, are you ready?"

"Yes master." they all said with a respectful bow before going back to what they doing.

"Your training starts tomorrow." Lloyd finished.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Zoey had finished dinner early and retreated to her room that she shared. She looked around in the hallway before closing the door tightly and putting her hand up to her chest. She felt around it until she pushed down on a certain spot and a door opened! Inside were many gears, wires and switches, she also opened a panel in her arm.<p>

She tried to type a few things in on it but ended up accidentally shocking herself, she wasn't exactly the best at using her arm panel yet. So instead she turned to her chest panel and flipped a couple of switches a few times. She watched as her bruises disappeared before her optics.

She heard footsteps and quickly closed her chest panel as the door opened. Lloyd flipped the light on and saw Zoey sitting on the ground, with her arm panel open. The girl gasped at he mistake, she looked at her sensei who had seen her robotic panel and curled up on the floor and began to cry. She didn't want him to think less of her because she wasn't human, however she was extremely close to being human.

The girl, to her surprise felt comforting arms wrap around her and shut her arm panel. Zoey looked up,"I-"

"Hush..." Lloyd soothed,"It's okay, I already knew." Zoey smiled as she knew a person that she could trust with her secret.

* * *

><p><strong>I can totally imagine Lloyd like that, I don't know why! <strong>

**So Kaylee and Zoey got a lot of character development, YAY for characters that learn lessons and change throughout the story!**

**-Do you know people like Kaylee's old gang at your school, in your town, or in your life?**

**-Has you ever been stood up for when you were being bullied, or stood up for anyone else?**

**-What was your favorite part of the chapter?**

**-Do you think the STD joke was a little inappropriate?**

**-Did you think that this chaptr screamed filler until something finally happened in the end?**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	5. Choking on Chili

**Hey! This is a fun chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The girls woke up early thanks to the amazing aroma that entered the room. Kaylee nearly drooled at the smell of the amazing food, Nicole smiled with a dreamy look on her face, and Jackie nearly floated out of the room.<p>

They all rushed into the kitchen to find Zoey preparing a meal! It looked amazing! Each of the girls began to reach for a plate when Lloyd stopped them.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." he told the girls,"You cannot eat yet."

"What?" Jackie asked.

"You need to train before you can have any cinnamon buns, muffins, or waffles."

Zoey walked over to her teammates and stood beside them, she was ready to begin her training. They followed him out to a courtyard where there was a ton of training equipment!

The group smiled in awe at the amazing equipment. "You all need to complete this course... before I finish this muffin and my tea." Lloyd said, motioning towards his cup and muffin that three out of four girls stared at in awe. "Once you finish the course successfully, you may eat."

Jackie immediately began, she wanted to eat as soon as possible! She began to fight her way through with a sword, but failed on the first ax that hit her in the face. She jumped up and went to begin it again when..."Failed." he had finished his food."You must all take turns, next is Kaylee."

The hotheaded girl got past two challenges, but failed on the third when she tripped and fell. "Failed." her stomach grumbled loudly after she took her fall. Lloyd sighed,"Let your hunger motivate you. Let it be your muse to do your best."

Zoey was next the girl, she failed almost immediately.

Nicole however, swiftly made her way and made it a little bit more than halfway! She didn't even fail on the training equipment! She just ran out of time. "Failed, however you did an excellent job Nicole, Zoey you really need to practice, go through it twice more."

Zoey carefully got onto the course and focused on her goal, she then slightly opened her chest panel, just enough to reach a certain switch. The switch caused her to perk up and notice everything a bit more. She then began the course and cleared it right after Lloyd finished his small meal. Lloyd had a slightly fazed look while her teammates faces were priceless!

That switch had never been turned on before, her survival switch. She would have to program it as one of her main switches from now on. "Do you want me to run through it again?"

"No, Jackie, it's your turn." Jackie let the hunger drive through her as she raced towards the training equipment! She was doing quite well until a punching bag decided to assault her.

* * *

><p>Eventually Lloyd had called it quits and allowed them all to eat. They devoured the food immediately and didn't hesitate to stuff their faces.<p>

With a mouthful of food, Nicole asked,"Zoey, did you really make this?"

"Of course. Cooking is a natural talent of mine." she replied.

"I'm great at cooking too!" she said back!

"Oh! then why don't you make lunch?" Zoey asked.

"Uh guys, it is lunch time." Kaylee said , pointing to the clock.

"Then I'll make dinner!" Nicole suggested. As she began to start her preparations early, leaving everyone else to their own devices. Zoey went into their room to read, Kaylee rode her skateboard around, and Jackie was bored! She had absolutely no idea what to do!

The bubbly girl walked down the hallway and looked for things to do. She saw Zoey reading, BORING! She saw Kaylee skateboarding, pretty ok! However, Jackie didn't know how to skateboard, and she didn't own one either.

She then wandered to the kitchen and saw Nicole cooking. She was quiet enough for the other ten year old not to notice her. After Jackie walked out of there, she bumped right into Zoey.

"Sorry Jackie, it was m- Are you okay!?" the small nindroid asked.

"Sometimes you see things you can't unsee. I'm gonna go watch T.V." she said flatly before walking away.

Zoey was confused, but shrugged it off and continued reading her book that was knocked out of her hands.

Later at dinner, everybody got their bowls of Nicole's chili! It looked kind of like melted roast duck over a pot of boiling magma. Jackie was the first to receive her bowl, she just kinda stared at it. Nobody ate anything yet because Jackie didn't eat it! That was new, if Jackie wasn't eating something was going on!

"Well, eat up!" Nicole said as she dug into the chili. "It's my father's special recipe. Lloyd froze as he was about to let the inedible solid-liquid enter his mouth.

"Excuse me for a moment." he said as he stood up and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Kaylee asked.

"He's sensei! He's just probably doing sensei stuff!" Nicole claimed as she shoved another spoonful into her mouth. Jackie knew why he left, it was probably a father like daughter kind of thing. They all carefully tasted it all at once.

Kaylee spit her's out, Zoey forced herself to swallow it, and Jackie just ran to the bathroom. Eventually everybody came back and sat down.

"Something's off." Zoey tried to explain.

"Ya, this is really awful!" Kaylee complained as she tried to wipe any of the taste left over from the first bite of it.

Nicole got up from her seat with a huff and went over to her pot of chili and covered it up. She didn't even bother to put it away. She sighed before heading off to bed so she wouldn't be so tired tomorrow for training.

"Girls, I'm heading out for a few hours, Nicole's in charge!" Lloyd yelled as he left, not knowing that the young girl had already entered her dreams.

* * *

><p>The birds chirped and the water glistened under the sunlight. It was the perfect day, at least on top of the ground. Underground Shadow was enraged, his soldiers had once again failed, his highly trained field agents, FAILED!<p>

Shadow paced in his room until he had an idea! A brilliant, amazing idea that would guarantee him victory! His main priority was to get the golden ninja, he had tried to track him, he had tried ransom, he hadn't tried a weakness that he had used on a certain quartet. He smiled and cackled evilly as he was shocked that the idea hadn't come to him sooner!

All he needed were another foursome that were forever loyal to him. He turned to a guard of his,"Bring me... the ninja." the servant immediately obeyed and brought the four men.

"Zane, you are the best at what you do, you do not make mistakes for you are not human, you are leading this mission..." he trailed off,"Bring me the Golden Ninja, ALIVE!" he paused for a moment,"Do not fail."

"Yes master." the four hypnotized men chorused.

* * *

><p>All four of the girls had crawled into bed and their sensei hadn't gotten back yet. They all were sleeping peacefully as they didn't know of the danger approaching.<p>

Jackie was snoring quite obnoxiously as a window was broken. Nicole jolted awake at the sound,"Girls, I think somebody's in the monistary." she said, giving Kaylee a nudge.

"Of course somebody's in the monistary Nicole, us!" Jackie yawned as she turned over towards the wall. The the girls heard another crash as they all woke up. The four girls carefully wandered into the other room to fins four men walking around and causing destruction, their fathers!

The girls shrieked as they rushed to the other room and barricaded the door with a few heavy objects. "There's no way they can get in now!" Jackie claimed as the door was broken down.

"You were saying!?" Kaylee screamed as the four kids ran towards the kitchen.

The four men inched closer to them as the girls tried to find an escape route,"Where is the golden ninja?" Kai asked.

"We don't know!" Kaylee claimed as the ninja each took out their weapons. They were cornered, they had no way out!

"We're so screwed!" Jackie cried. The girls backed up into a shelf full of canned goods, Nicole had knocked some off of the shelf. she looked at one, took a deep breath and chucked it at her fathers head, she kept on throwing the cans at the adults, they stumbled backwards as canned peas, peaches, and potatoes kept on being thrown at them, this gave the girls lots of room to escape. Nicole filled up her arms with the cans as she saw her escape route.

"You really think throwing canned goods at them are going to stop them!?" Kaylee yelled sarcastically.

"It's slowing them down, isn't it?" Nicole chuckled as she tossed another can at Jay. Before they knew it the whole team was covered in a pile of cans. They cheered at their 'victory' until, a hand shot up out of the pile.

Zane snarled at his targets as he lunged at them. "What do we do now?" Zoey asked Nicole.

"I say we split up! They have to each take one of us!" the leader shouted as they each went a different direction. Kaylee rushed into the living room and hid behind the sofa. She took shallow breaths as she heard the grunts of her father. Then man looked around for a few moments and sniffed the air, he then lifted the sofa, and with a grunt, found his daughter. Kaylee shrieked as she ran outside.

Jackie ran upstairs and left two trails of cake frosting to throw her father off. She chuckled as she finished her real path. To the girls surprise she saw Jay tumbling after her! "What are you, a bloodhound?" she shouted as she hurried towards a window and slid own the roof.

Zoey quickly made her way into the training area. She quickly made her way through the course with her survival switch on! The blonde nindroid challenged her father as she threw a pair of shuricans. She was shocked to see that a little bit of ice appeared where they landed, she processed that through her systems as she delivered a swift kick to Zane's face.

Nicole made a dash back to the the kitchen and she faced her father, she still didn't know spinjitzu but she could be quick and clever. She could use her surroundings to her advantage. She quickly began chucking random things at Cole, until there was only one thing left, her chili! Nicole grabbed the pot and spilled it's contents all over the black ninja. He grunted as the chili got into his mouth. He shrieked in pain before the pan fell off of his face. Nicole gasped, his eyes weren't red anymore!

"Ni-Nicole." he gasped as he reached out to his daughter.

"Pops?" she asked with tears in her eyes. The chili was so familiar to him it brought him back! "Pops!" she yelled as she ran to him.

"No!" Cole shouted,"Nicole, don't go near me... I could hurt you." he said backing up.

"Pops, I- but..." Nicole wasn't sure what to say.

"Listen Nicole, I am s-so p-p-proud o-of yo-o-ou!" he smiled as his eyes once again turned red. He growled as he attacked once again, Nicole led him outside with tears in her eyes. They finally met up with each other and made a quick plan.

Jackie ran inside and got a green scarf,"They're looking for the golden ninja, then they're gonna get him!"

Zoey handed the scarf to her eagle and let it carry it away. Zane sniffed the air,"The golden ninja! He's escaped!" he sniffed the air again,"This way!" they all ran in the direction that the eagle flew in.

The girls then went through a lockdown process in the monistary while the 'golden ninja' was being tracked. It had been several hours since the ninja had gotten lost and confused, and the girls were still on lockdown when Lloyd got home. He was shocked to find every door and window possible locked and boobytrapped!

He knocked on the door and heard whispering on the inside until a girl's eyes looked through the keyhole,"What's the passcode?" Jackie asked.

"Let your sensei in because he might freeze out here." he said.

"Nope, not even close!" she shouted.

"Cupcakes?" he asked.

"Yup! Come on in!" she opened the door and let him enter,"Sorry but we had to up our defenses after the attack." she said calmly.

"Attack?!" Lloyd asked with concern.

"Ya, our dad's are wackier than ever!" Kaylee complained,"They were hunting you!" the girls told him everything that had happened while he was gone.

"Strange, usually Shadow would send a warrior, however he must've sent them because he knew I would struggle with fighting my brothers." Lloyd mused.

"Where were you?" Zoey asked.

"I was picking up some things." he said as he put the box he was holding on the floor.

"What could be so important that you had to leave us defenseless?" Nicole said as the eagle returned and landed on her shoulder.

"These." Lloyd smirked and put the open box down.

"WOW!"

"COOL!"

''AWESOME!"

"WONDERFUL!"

Inside of the box were four ninja suits. The girls each grabbed one. "Strange, you each grabbed our own suits..." Lloyd mused, interested.

They each went to try them on before hurrying back to their sensei, Zoey was in white, Nicole was in black, Jackie was in blue and Kaylee was in red.

"Sensei, something... happened." Zoey shyly explained.

"What?" he asked.

"I threw a normal pair of shuricans but when they landed they froze the land around them." she explained.

"You channeled your elemental powers into the weapons, do you know where they are?"

"Yes! I have them right here!" she handed him the shuricans, and let him examine them.

"You channeled some of your power through them, some of your elemental power lies in them, you can retract it and put it into other things. Do not put it in more than one weapon though, you only have so much to give." he told her,"Your power is ice, Kaylee's is fire, Jackie's is lightning, and Nicole's is earth." he finished.

"You must continue training, so the next time that you fight, you will be able to fight back." he said, heading off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! <strong>

**-What was your favorite part of this chapter?**

**-Do you feel bad for Nicole? For some reason I do!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	6. Spilled Secrets of a Tweenage Girl

**Sorry for the short chapter! Enjoy anyways!**

* * *

><p>The girls had been training for several weeks now, and they had all completed the training course at least once.<p>

"My students." Lloyd entered the room where the girls were each doing their own things, Jackie was enjoying a cupcake, Kaylee was checking the wheels on her skateboard, Zoey was still reading her book, and Nicole was listening to her headphones. "You have come quite far since we have begun, and I think that you are all ready for a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Jackie asked excitedly, munching on her cupcake.

"I need to trust you all to be able to camp out and investigate local sightings of Shadow's warriors." Lloyd explained.

"But sensei, we don't even know spinjitzu yet!" Zoey said.

"Spinjitzu is inside all of you, you already know it! The key will be revealed when it is ready to be unlocked." he said before giving them some stakeout supplies and a map before sending them off on their first mission.

"I am so excited!" Jackie yelled, jumping up and down.

"Ya! I'm excited too!." Nicole agreed.

"No! But really! This is our time to shine girls! Now that we have training, we can kick their butts if they dare to challenge us!" After a lot of walking, and many words flowing out of Jackie's mouth, they finally arrived at their location.

They walked around the village in their ninja suits without their masks. The girls acted somewhat normal as they found a good spot to hide and stake out! The team quickly ducked as they looked towards the town where a couple of masked, figures in cloaks were walking around and pointing out certain people.

"Ooh! Look! There they are!" Jackie said a little bit over a whisper.

"SHHH! We can't get caught!" Kaylee hissed as the girls turned their attention back to the masked men as Nicole took out some binoculars. She focused on the taller of the two as he pulled out a bomb!

"OH NO!" Jackie screetched at the top of her lungs, getting the figure's attention.

"JACKIE!" her team yelled as they all slipped on their masks, and prepared for battle.

"Hi little girls, long time no see." one teased.

"We happened to improve since we last faced off!" Zoey threatened calmly.

They all charged towards the figures.

"He, cute." he teased as the girls threw themselves into combat. They challenged the warriors! And lost... badly!

The man threw down his bomb as all of the girls held their breath. Gas began pouring out of the device as it knocked out everyone that inhaled it. The girls had to make a retreat, but the shadow warriors weren't gonna let them leave just yet!

* * *

><p>"Ohhhh." Nicole groaned at their campsite they set up as Zoey nursed her wound. "I hate these guys! These guys must be impossible to beat without spinjitzu!"<p>

"Chill, we just need to find that key and we're homefree!" Kaylee smirked as she sipped her energy drink.

"It's all Jackie's fault!" Nicole pointed at her teammate who was busy with her stick fort,"She's the one who blew our cover!"

"Nicole, she di-" Zoey was cut off.

"Nicole's right! You revealed our location and ruined the mission!" Kaylee accused.

"Hey! I didn't mean to do it! I was just excited!" Jackie claimed.

"Next time, try to contain your excitement!" Nicole spat as they all began to argue.

"Oh so you think my ears are big!? Look at those feet! By the way, bigfoot called, he wants his feet back!" Jackie yelled at Nicole.

"Jackie! You have no right to speak after how you destroyed our mission! We don't know how many people were hurt, because of your outburst!" Kaylee yelled.

"Fine! IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL, I'LL JUST LEAVE! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL THEN!?" Jackie yelled.

"We'd feel a lot safer." Nicole snorted.

"FINE! Then I will leave!" she shouted as she picked up her bag and walked away.

"WE'RE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YA!" Nicole yelled into the distance.

"Did you really mean what you said? Won't sensei be mad?" Zoey asked.

"She'll be back by morning." Nicole rolled her eyes before crawling into her sleeping bag.

* * *

><p>"Who do they think they are... talking to me like that." Jackie grumbled to herself aloud as she trudged through the forest. She was still angry and as arrogant as ever.<p>

The girl sat herself down on a log to think to herself,'Maybe I should turn back...' she was about to get up when a hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her into the bushes. She screamed as she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Kaylee opened her tired eyes,"Jackie?" she jumped up to her feet and looked around,"She's still not here!"<p>

"Maybe she got lost... I wouldn't be surprised." Nicole snorted.

"Oh no!" Zoey let Winter land on her arm as she read the note that it had brought her.

'Dear young ladies,

We have kidnapped your friend, she didn't put up that much of a fight, she is nothing without you! If you want her back, bring me the golden ninja!

-Shadow'

"We have to save her." Zoey said as they all ran off to find some clues.

Kaylee found some tracks behind a log,"Guys! Footprints! They must lead to Jackie!" she announced as they all hustled on the trail of the kidnappers!

* * *

><p>Jackie coughed as a bag was lifted off of her head. She looked around to find herself in Shadow's cave. "Good Morning Jacklyn." Shadow mused.<p>

"SHADOW!?"

"Now, you are going to tell me where the golden ninja is!" the girl squealed as she tried to escape using her hands that were bound by rope, the girl gasped as she realized that she was tied to a chair!

"Stuck?" the son of darkness teased as the girl struggled,"You are going to tell me about your friend the golden ninja now!"

"If I don't?"

"You wont get this treat..." Shadow trailed off as a lone, huge cupcake laid on the table. Jackie's eyes widened as she began to drool.

"I'll tell you about the golden ninja! His name is Lloyd Garmadon he used to be the green ninja until he turned golden after defeating the Overlord His father used to be the dark lord but he turned out to be good in the end so yay for him and he also likes to play the tambourine he says that he gets it from his mother but I actually think that his uncle sounded like a more tambourine kind of guy I like tambourines but I prefer the drums have you ever played drums they're supe-"

"ENOUGH CHILD!" Shadow boomed as he shut Jackie up. "Enough with your mind games! Now tell me where the golden ninja is!"

"OKAY!... WHERE THE GOLDEN NINJA IS!"

"NO! Just tell me everything that you know!"

"Everything?" Jackie asked.

"Everything..." Shadow hissed.

* * *

><p>The girls wanted to give up hope, they might never find their friend! Zoey turned towards her eagle,"Winter, please aid us in finding our missing sister."<p>

The electronic eagle flapped it's wings before taking off into the distance and following the tracks. The girls waited several hours for the bird to come back, just for it to return covered in snow!

They all gasped at the dry ground below them,"I believe our friend is much farther away then we think." Zoey pointed to the snowy top of the mountain.

Zoey took out a shimmering shurican and focused on her powers before getting rid of the snow on her feathered friend. The bird nuzzled her before letting out a caw, and flying off. The girls began their excursion to the mountain.

"I hate not being able to ride on my skateboard..." Kaylee huffed as the mountain was fifty meters away. "This dirt road doesn't let my wheels move!"

"Kaylee stop complaining!" Nicole scolded as they reached the mountain.

The tomboy sighed,"Don't tell me we have to climb this!" Kaylee whined.

I sense that the cave is far below, it's another entrance to his fortress!" Zoey exclaimed as she began running into the cave, man she loved her survival switch! She could sense things much quicker than she ever could before!

* * *

><p>Shadow sighed as he drummed his fingers against the table.<p>

"And when I was eight years old," Jackie sniffed," I wasted all of the water in Ninjago City on a seven hour bubble bath!" she cried as Shadow repeatedly hit his head on the cave wall.

He wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon!

"But the worst thing I have ever done-" Shadow looked at a knife in the corner, would it be wrong to stab himself?

* * *

><p>The girls were racing down deeper into the cave, the girls stumbled into a room full of cages! Everybody in there was trapped in a cell! They recognized the people in the cages! They hadn't seen them in reality, but they had seen them in pictures!<p>

Everyone was asleep at the moment. They needed to tell their sensei about what they had found, but first they needed to save Jackie.

The girls rushed into a room where they heard high pitched screaming. Kaylee used her fire-focused sword to break the door down, she was face to face with a screaming Shadow! "Make it stop!" He cried as he curled up in a tiny ball in a corner,"I'll destroy you all another day, just plaese take her back!" The evil villain pleaded.

"Excuse me?" Zoey asked.

"Just take her away! I give her back! I don't care about the golden ninja right now! Just get that little virus out of here!" he wailed. "How can you live with such a thing!?"

"We tolerate her, and love her because she is our sister!" Nicole yelled as she untied Jackie and held out her scythe that she had enchanted with her powers. The girls then got the hell out of there before Shadow could try anything funny.

* * *

><p>"So that's why you were so late..." Lloyd chuckled.<p>

"YA! Just because Jackie may have screwed up once, it was the thing that she used to screw up that saved the day!" Kaylee pointed out.

"It seems you all have learned an important lesson."

"Yea sensei, but while we were saving Jackie we saw... something."

"Something." Sensei questioned.

"Yes, you see... we saw Sensei Wu and Garmadon, along with Misako and Nya all locked up in his dungeon." Nicole revealed.

Right then and there... the golden ninja fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Jackie as a character, don't you?<strong>

**How did you like this chapter?**

**Are you anything like Jackie?**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	7. Grocery Grinch

**Wow! Longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Zoey was peacefully asleep on her bed, letting the sound of nature outside of her window guide her dreams. She may be a nindroid, but she was programmed with many upgrades that Zane had given her. So she usually used her abilities to dream.<p>

Her dreams would almost never run wild, in fact they were calm and serene. They were tamer than most dreams a normal person would have. They mostly involved things that had and were happening around her.

The young android sighed as she peacefully slept, in her dream, the birds were chirping a beautiful, natural tune that she sang along with as well. She was about to hit a high note with Winter when a loud noise came out of her companion's mouth, the blonde girl gasped,"Oh no! Winter that sound wasn't natural!" she was concerned until the bird opened it's mouth once again and the loud booming sound came out again.

Zoey opened her eyes and found herself at the foot of her bed that she had fallen out of, she heard the sound of the bass dropping,"NICOLE!" she shouted as she was literally carried down the stairs from it, the noise shook the entire monistary!

Finally, Zoey found the strength to stand up and slowly walk towards the machine, the sound waves held her back as she tried to move closer, the finally! She reached the off switch.

"H-hey! You killed the wub!" Nicole shouted out of ignorance at her teammate. Zoey let out another sigh, they had all recently visited their old homes to get some of their old belongings so they could make their new home feel like home to them.

"Nicole, please, don't wash the dishes so loudly." Zoey said politely as her friend's face turned into a smirk.

"Come on! It's like the best way to wake up in the morning!" she retorted, placing another plate in the cabinet. Zoey sighed and looked over to the rest of her 'family' sitting at the table, they didn't seem to mind the loud music, in fact they almost seemed to enjoy it! "You should be thanking me!" Nicole continued,"And I made you a sandwich! So that's two thank you's ya owe me!" the girl with the dyed hair chuckled, handing Zoey a plate with an egg and cheese sandwich on it.

"But... uhh, thank you Nicole. We're still going to have to talk about your dish washing tactics after I'm done." She said taking a bite of the sandwich. "It's good but... something tastes, off." The young blonde's face began to turn red, it was one of the curse's of being so close to a human! "H-HOT!"

Nicole burst into laughter at the sight of her friend's face turning as red as possible! "Ha, ha! Oh my gosh Zo, you should see your face!" she said cackling into laughter once again,"I didn't think I put that much on there!"

The blonde girl ran over to the sink and turned the faucet, but no water came out! "Oh, I forgot, they said they're turning the water off for a few hours, guess somebody set something loose in the water or something." the future DJ chuckled.

* * *

><p>A shadow soldier walked up to another one,"Hey Jeff! Guess what!"<p>

"What is it Waldorf." the other one sighed.

"I have created the most delicious drink in the universe!" he yelled, holding the drink up into the air.

"What does it taste like?" Jeff perked up a little at his friend's antics.

"I dunno!" Waldorf yelled.

The taller of the two facepalmed,"Then how do you know if it's delicious or not?" the annoyed soldier asked.

"Well, it says it on the label... and I may or may not have found this in the soldier barracks and claimed it my own."

"Dude, why don't you try it then?"

"I think I will!" Waldorf replied, taking one long, good sip of it. The soldier smiled, that was before he made a face that said,'Eww! This is disgusting!' He looked left and right before looking at his friend for help.

Jeff rolled his eyes,"Wally, just spit it into the sewer!" he said, kicking the sewer cap open.

The shorter one smiled gratefully as he spit it out before dumping the rest of the horrid, toxic drink into the water,"Hope that won't have any effect on the city water." Waldorf commented, looking down where the drink fell.

It looked like a pile of black sludge with a green gas rising from it,"Well that looks toxic." Jeff commented,"I wonder who would make such an awful creation?"

As if on cue, the corrupted voice of Cole rang through the entire headquarters,"**HEY! WHO TOOK MY MOST DELICIOUS DRINK IN THE UNIVERSE!**"

The two soldiers looked at each other in fear before getting rid of the evidence that was the container that the 'drink' used to dwell in.

* * *

><p>Zoey ran over to the fridge, but all she found in there was an old, molding bowl of shrimp, a carton of milk, half a bottle of hot sauce, and a day and a half old butter cream pie. Zoey reached for the carton, and... she didn't care how barbaric it was, she tried to sip the cold liquid from the carton, just to find it was empty!<p>

The girl let out a high pitched squeak as her throat felt hotter and hotter. She tossed the carton to the side and stared once again into the almost empty refrigerator.

"Oh yeah! I also forgot to tell you we need more milk... and, food." Nicole smiled sheepishly since Zoey usually got the groceries.

The girl saw no other option! She grabbed the pie in her hands, took a deep breath, and stuffed her face into it! Her action was followed immediately by the howling laughter of her teammate. "Haha! That was the greatest pr-" Nicole was interrupted by the pie hitting her right in the face, Zoey threw it so hard, it knocked the other girl to the floor! "Hmm, not bad." Nicole said, tasting the pie for herself.

Zoey had been feuding with Nicole for the past few days, they were just so, different from each other! It was pretty hard to meditate with Nicole constantly blasting her wubs throughout the place they called home. Nicole wasn't exactly fond of Zoey wanting everything to be quiet all the time.

Later in the day Jackie and Kaylee had been sent on a mission to go undercover in Shadow's base to get any information on what he plans to do next, but Lloyd asked Zoey and Nicole to stay behind because had an even more important task for them, they had learned spinjitzu and were quite happy about it when they found out they just had to do the moves of the training course.

"Girls, I need you to... get me everything on this list." he said, handing the girls the two mile long scroll.

"Really!? A scavenger hunt!?" Nicole rolled her eyes.

"No, a shopping trip, besides, it's too dangerous for all of you to go. Also, if they need backup, they will have two of their sisters to rely on." the sensei stood up,"I expect for you to have everything on that list by the time the sun sets, good luck."

The girls sighed at the impossibly long list that would take forever to finish. They set off towards the marketplace in Jamaniki Village so they could get it over with.

The outdoor market had many stands and many places to go to! Yo could get anything there!

"Okay, what should we get first?" Zoey asked, looking over the list.

"I'm not exactly cool with the 'we' thing, why don't you take half of the things and I take the other half." Nicole offered, ripping the list in half.

"Sure! I'll get mine and you'll get yours! Winter will lead you to me when I'm finished shopping." Zoey smiled as her eagle landed on her shoulder.

"Okay! If Winter doesn't return right away, it might be just for the reason that I'm still shopping so ya might want to be patient."

Zoey nodded in reply before the girls went their separate ways, Nicole was planning on being really late with her groceries, the longer away from that boring old wall of drying paint, the better.

Zoey sighed with relief after escaping the insane party lunatic who is obsessed with bass. The girl looked around the market for the things she needed, Bread, check! Frozen pizza, check! Milk... definitely! Check!

The girl's eyes scrolled down her shopping list until she heard an explosion it the distance, it caused her to drop the ripe tomato in her hand. She watched as it splattered onto the ground. She gasped and ended up splattering a small crateful of them! The young girl sheepishly looked at the stand owner.

She looked up at the angry man in front of her,"Here you go." She said, handing the man who ran the stand five dollars before spinning into her ninja suit and hurrying over to the source of the booming sound. The girl sighed with relief and annoyance once she found the source.

"Hey Zoey! Check out this-"

"Giant speaker that you plugged your ipod into... I know."

"Well, that's not the actual name of it but-"

"Nicole! Please turn it off! Everyone here is trying to shop." the slightly shorter girl told the wubmaster off.

"But it's on non-violent mode!" Nicole whined.

"NO! That noise is very violent in my opinion, now please, just turn it down." Zoey grumbled as she walked away with her baskets of groceries,"And start shopping!" she ordered. Nicole let out a sigh as she began to look for some of the things on her list.

She smiled a little bit when she saw,'ingredients for chili' on the list, it didn't specify! Nicole could get the supplies for her father's special chili!

The girl began running to different sections of the market as she grabbed the many ingredients.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Jackie complained as Kaylee was getting frustrated.<p>

"No!" Kaylee harshly whispered,"You need to be quiet and stop whining! Look, I'm sorry that I chose the vents, but it's one of the only ways we won't get caught."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm eager to get back home after we see what Shadow's up to." Jackie whispered this time.

"Same here, I-Ahh!" The brown eyed girl took quite a fall down into the dungeon hall.

"Psst! Kaylee! Is?It?Safe?"

The brown haired girl sighed,"Yes Jackie, it's safe!" Kaylee hissed back at her teammate.

"Okay! Incoming!" the perky girl yelled, getting ready to jump down.

"Jackie wait!"

"Yipee!" the blue yed girl took a fall, but had a soft landing. "Thanks Kay-Kay!"

"Welcome... and don't call me that." the young red ninja groaned.

"W-who's there." a voice asked.

"Jackie! You got us caught!" Kaylee hissed as she pulled her mask over her face.

"No! No! You're alright, I'm a prisoner. Jackie? Is that you?"

"Mom?" the cheerful girl's face turned serious as she ran towards her mother,"MOM!" she did her best to hug her mother through the cell's bars.

"Jackie! You're okay! Oh! Nice Ninja suit."

"Ya like it! Sensei Lloyd is training us!" she told her mother.

"Sensei Lloyd?" Wu turned around with a smile on his face.

"Ahah." the ditzy girl nodded.

"That's right." Kaylee added as she approached the cell as well.

"So you're Sensei Wu?" Jackie guessed as the wise old man nodded.

"Wait, if Wu's here... then where's Garmadon?" Kaylee asked, looking around.

"Garmadon... has lost himself." a weak voice on the other side of the cell spoke up. A woman with gray hair in a messy braid came out of the shadows. "My husband has gone mad." Misako said, pointing towards another cell on the far end where the shadow on a man passed out on the floor could be seen. "He is a crazy old man." she cried as she looked back to the cell wall with tears in her eyes. "He is kept in a separate cell."

Jackie frowned and looked at her mother's stomach, it looked a bit... bigger. "Mom, do they really feed you that well?" Jackie giggled a little.

"No sweetie, in fact, they feed me the least on purpose..." she trailed off,"Jackie sweetie, I have been pregnant for about two months now..."

"Oh my..." the girl looked at her suffering mother in the cell. Jackie was about to try to help them escape when she heard footsteps.

"Ya! Waldorf is such a moron!" a gruff voice chuckled as they walked down the hall.

"mom, we have to go, but... we will be back." Jackie said, brushing her hand over her mother's stomach.

"Did you hear that?" one of the guards asked as they both began to run towards them. The two girls quickly made their escape through the air ducts.

"We know we heard voices that were not yours! Tell us! Who was here!" one guard ordered.

"Hmmmabumbbbelnasssglle."

"What?" the guards turned around to see Garmadon making unintelligible sounds and noises as he began to shout like he was crazy!

"Just the crazy cook." one of the guards rolled his eyes before escorting himself and his friend out.

The girls had escaped quickly through the vents, once they were outside, they began to run, and they didn't stop until they were far away from the hideout.

* * *

><p>Nicole and Zoey had nearly finished their shopping, Nicole passed by a certain stand and a joke came to mind that would make even Zoey laugh!<p>

The future DJ approached the nature lover, holding a large fish. "Hey Zoey! Look what I've got-" she pretended to almost slip and drop the fish. "Oops! Looks like I dropped the-"

"I get it." Zoey cut her off before looking at the fish once again,"And that's a salmon." she sighed as she continued her shopping.

Nicole frowned,"I swear, I cannot get that girl to laugh!" she picked up her basket and walked away.

"Ugh, we apologize greatly General Cole! We're so, so sorry!" the two lower class soldiers apologized to the high class general.

"Enough!" Cole barked,"Just get the ingredients we need to recreate my drink and then..." he stopped talking.

"And then what?" The taller soldier known as Jeff asked.

"Boys, I have a new mission for you, get that girl over there!" he pointed to a blonde young lady in a ninja gi. "And make sure to cause as much chaos as possible. It will make a good distraction for her teammates."

The two men nodded and slowly made their way towards Zoey.

"There! I'm finally done shopping!" Zoey smiled, as she checked off the final item on her list she was about to send her falcon to find Nicole when...

"Well hello young lady." Zoey gasped and turned around,"I'm afraid we haven't met..." a shadow soldier was standing right before her very eyes, and she couldn't move because of fear.

"Uh, uh," Zoey began to back up until she hit a figure behind her.

"Hey kid, want a bike?" the other one teased as they tried to corner the girl. Zoey took a deep breath before letting her falcon fly free.

"NINJAGO!" she became a white tornado of ice as she beat up the men twice her size! Cole looked at the commotion, some people were starting to notice the possible abduction as Cole facepalmed, if you want chaos to happen, you have to do it yourself!

Cole kicked a cart to the side, a muscular man turned around,"Hey! What gives!"

"Me? oh no sir, I saw that man at that cart kick your cart out of jealousy sir, he think's that his tomatoes are better." Cole said innocently

"Tomatoes huh?" the man stood up and punched the other cart owner in the face, causing a full blown riot! Everyone was running and screaming, not to mention the ones who were actually fighting.

"Thank goodness I finished my shopping." Nicole yelled to herself as she joined the fun and threw what she thought was a Bass at first but it turned out to be a salmon. She then saw the eagle, she let it land on her arm as she sighed,"Let me guess, she sent you because she wants to leave the fun riot." Nicole sighed again, but then a video message popped up as a holographic image, Nicole clicked on play as she saw Zoey being attacked!

"We've gotta save her!" Nicole yelled and got a squawk in response as they ran towards Zoey.

The young blonde was getting tired, but still wasn't giving up! Then, she saw Nicole spin into her earth tornado. The taller girl turned towards the General,"DAD!" she yelled as the man smirked and began to slowly approach her, clearing his own path by tossing others aside.

The girl grabbed the spices and ingredients she had gathered earlier, the first thing she did was open her can of beans. Then, Cole and his daughter were face to face, however, the man was met with beans being poured all over his head, and many spices being flung at his face as he sneezed.

He closed his eyes to avoid any temporary blindness because of the spices in his eyes, Nicole looked at him, hoping and wishing that they would be brown. Cole opened his eyes, they were a glowing red as he growled and pushed Nicole down.

"Calling Kai, I need backup here, I found to wanted fugitives, over."

"On our way." Kai replied. In a matter of minutes, many vehicles pulled up and an army of soldiers were either on them or tagging behind.

The two girls stood back to back, Zoey looked over to her sister to support to find the girl with the slightly blue dyed hair running away! Zoey was then attacked by nearly the entire army, she couldn't focus much so her shuricans couldn't do much of anything at all! She was terrified!

But, she still had to fight! The blonde kicked her way through as she spun around the army, confusing them. She began to dodge and avoid their blows until she was struck down and taken by surprise. Cole was standing above her with a cruel smirk on his face.

She accepted defeat, and prepared herself for the pain of the final blow when... creak! A lot of squeaking sounds had caused evryone and thing to stop fighting and look towards the ten year old rolling a giant speaker towards the army.

"What's that?" Cole asked.

"Oh nothing," Nicole flipped a switch that read,'Violent Mode! Take Caution!' on it and pointed the speaker at the group,"It's only my BASS CANNON! she plugged her ipod in and pressed play as the speaker expanded widely and blasted loud wubs with amazing bass that shook the lands and had the enemies running for the hills. The beat continued even after they ran away, she just switched it off of violent mode.

"I thought you had abandoned me!" Zoey smiled.

"I thought you couldn't fight that well!" Nicole smirked as the two girls giggled. "There it is! I finally made you laugh!" Nicole chuckled as the grils grabbed their baskets and began to walk home.

"So... what are we going to tell sensei about the chili ingredients?" Zoey asked.

"I dunno... I can just say that a lemur stole it."

"Yes, because he would believe that?" Zoey asked accusingly.

"Yup!" Nicole chuckled as they ran home, the sun had almost set as they heard a terrifying roar come from the sky. They both immediately ran up to their home.

"We're back! What was that noise?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, Ultra Dragon's just a little sick, but don't worry! She'll be fine in about a week." the sensei reassured them.

"Okay!' the girls said together before breaking out in laughter.

"Well you to bonded." Lloyd commented.

* * *

><p>Once everybody was finally home Nicole had to... she just had to. She walked into the family room, with fish in hand,"hey everyone what's-whoah!" she dropped the fish by accident,"Oops looks like I dropped the Bass!" she yelled her joke getting a laugh out of everyone except for Zoey.<p>

"Once again, that is a salmon." the nindroid corrected as her team broke into laughter once again while Lloyd walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Nicole? Where are the chili ingredients?" he asked.

"A lemur stole it!"

* * *

><p><strong>That was fun! Who was surprised at Nya being pregnant? <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	8. A Twist in the Weight of Ninjago

**Would you look at that! I am not dead! Hey guys! A nice long chapter for yall' with action, adventure, and a huge plot twist that will change the entire story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nicole slowly opened her eyes as a loud roar echoed throughout the monistary. The girl with the dyed hair fell out of bed and smacked face first onto the floor.<p>

"Ugh." she groaned.

"That was louder than yesterday." Kaylee complained as she stuffed her pillow over her face.

"It's so annoying! Zoey, your good with animals, make him stop!" Jackie yawned as well.

"Girls, first of all, the ultradragon is sick! Also, it is not he, it is them, they are male and female as well." Zoey almost scolded them as they heard the footsteps of their sensei once again rush outside.

The girls all yawned and forced themselves out of bed. With four thuds on the floor, they all slowly made their way towards the open back doors as they heard a loud yell.

"Sensei!" the girls cried in concern as they rushed out the door to find him clutching his arm in pain.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Zoey asked, she had the first aid kit in an almost impossible amount of seconds. "Did your dragon... bite you?"

"Yea." Lloyd groaned as he allowed his youngest student tend to the wound. "She has never done that before... she has been really sick over the past few weeks as you may have noticed and, something is very wrong. I can't figure it out because I don't know much about dragons. I wasn't taught much about caring for them when they were sick... nobody knows much about dragons."

Zoey approached it before doing a quick secret scan with her robotics, she gasped at the results and then cleared her throat and announced her observation. "I think I know what's wrong with your dragon..."

"What?"

"He, She, well... they are going into labor." as Zoey finished speaking, another terrifying roar escaped the lips of the monster.

"No time to question it!" Lloyd covered for her computers before watching the dragon begin to give birth...

* * *

><p>Finally, after many hours, five circular shapes were out of the dragon, but that was what confused Lloyd...<p>

"Why are they eggs and not live dragons!? It should've been painless! They probably still need to be fertilized or something like that!"

Zoey searched her computers for an explanation,"Actually, the eggs are fertilized for the other half of the dragon is male... that explains the size and the slight movement in the eggs, and also to why it hut so much for your dragon to lay them."

"Oh..." Lloyd trailed off as he looked at each of the eggs. He then turned to his dragon who nuzzled him lovingly in apology for the injury,"It's okay guys! You felt threatened! It was my fault."

Lloyd scratched his pet before looking back at the girls with a smile,"With how far the eggs are developed, they should hatch soon!"

The girls smiled at this before spinning into their ninja gi's and walking into the kitchen for some breakfast. Zoey began to cook the meal as everyone else went to do their own things. Jackie and Kaylee went to talk about the dragons while Nicole did some training warm ups in the same room.

"I wonder what the baby dragons would look like!?" Jackie giggled, thinking of how cute they might look.

"Ya! They could be that... or hideous beasts with giant teeth, claws, and could be pure evil from birth! Who knows what horrors they could be hiding!" Kaylee said in a spooky voice as Jackie shrunk down a little.

"Leave her be Kaylee." Nicole stepped in,"You know that's not what they are really like!"

"They're not?"

"Of course not! They are about ten times worse than Kaylee described! these beasts have huge fangs and are ruthless killing machines... but when they bite you... you turn into one!" Nicole began to describe the creatures as actual monsters! Right as Nicole finished her story... the lights flickered out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls screamed together as they clung onto their neighbor.

"V-very funny Nicole, turn on the lights." Kaylee stuttered as she began to get goosebumps.

"I am not near the lightswitch." she grunted back as they saw four figures with glowing red eyes appear in the doorway. One of them was holding someone. The girls squinted and gasped as they saw Zoey struggling against her father's grip.

"Hey guys." Jay's voice was abnormally low. "We thought that you would've been smart enough to move your base once we found it the first time!"

They each grabbed a hold of their daughters and began to search around. Cole tied them up as he let Kai drag them around behind them.

"Let me go!" Kaylee yelled as she struggled against the tight grip of the ropes.

They however ignored her as they reached the courtyard where a golden hero was standing, with his arm still bandaged. They saw the weakness and immediately aimed for it, causing the golden ninja to take a blow... then another blow was landed as he was knocked out.

"Sensei!" Zoey cried. She bit her lip, letting out a grunts as she let tears fall out of her closed eyes. She quickly opened up her arm panel and turned on her survival switch, however she received a shock. She however was surprised that it worked afterwards!

The blonde girl spun out of the ropes before helping her teammates escape as well. They all ran off with a few belongings, Zoey grabbed a bag of Lloyd's before taking off, but her sixth sense kept on going off like crazy!

Zoey stopped for a moment to clear her head, the more it went off, the more of a headache it gave her. She then remembered! "Girls! The dragon eggs!"

They all gasped as they each picked up and egg, except for Nicole who carried two, there were too many eggs for everyone to only have one egg. They looked up at the pen to see the ultra dragon had gone missing.

They all ran out of there as fast as possible and made sure to keep the eggs safe and hopefully warm.

The girls ran and ran, farther and farther away... they kept on running and didn't stop.

* * *

><p>"Master Shadow." the generals threw their brother down onto the floor in front of him.<p>

Shadow smirked as Lloyd began to wake up,"Oh... poor Lloyd... it seems that your arm is injured golden ninja! I have the power to fix it..." he trailed off for a moment as Lloyd gave him a cold glare,"Oh but there will be some payment necessary..." Lloyd rolled his eyes, he wouldn't be surprised if Shadow turned into an octopus and began to sing about poor unfortunate souls.

Lloyd was forcefully sat upward as a needle was held to his neck,"You were the only thing I needed out of the way, but now it's even better, you're on my side!" Shadow cackled as the serum was shoved into is neck. Lloyd's vision blurred, and he began to see in all different shades of red.

"Now Golden Ninja... you shall be loyal to me!"

"Master." Cole stepped forward.

"Yes?"

"We have failed in capturing the children... they got away. We have failed." Cole got into a pleading position as he awaited his punishment.

"Oh! Those girls are as good as dead! You did light the monistary on fire did you not?"

"Yes..."

"Good! They have no shelter, no money no belongings, and now no sensei to guide them! The brats are doomed!" Shadow chuckled as Cole's eyes flashed brown for a moment before glowing red once again. They have nothing to help them! The toddlers are going to pay for what they have done!" Shadow chuckled,"Now, rise my minion! Boys, meet your new head general..." Lloyd rose upward as he stood up tall, the other generals bowed in his direction, a small part of each of them however was happy to have their brother back on their side once again.

* * *

><p>"I-I think w-w-we- we're good girls." Kaylee puffed as she flopped down on a log. Right as Zoey sat down, an awful image came to her... it was Sensei Lloyd, with the serum injected into his neck.<p>

"NO!" Zoey stood up as she cried.

"Zoey!? What is it!?" Jackie asked, concerned.

"I had a vision... of sensei... he's gone to the dark side..."

"He chose cookies over us!?" Jackie shrieked as she sat down on a nearby tree stump. The girls had been running away since breakfast and were finally stopping. They saw the sun beginning to set in the distance as warm colors filled the sky.

"It's gonna get cold... we should get firewood... I'll grab some." Nicole stood up and began to walk into the forest.

Jackie sighed as Zoey got lost... deep in thought. 'Would I ever see father again as himself? Will I find a way to save him? What if I can't? What if I'm too weak?' Zoey sighed,"What if I fail you father?" Zoey asked herself just under a whisper as she rested her face on her knees.

A few minutes later, Nicole had come back with the fire wood, she lit a match that she found in a bag of supplies that they had picked up and set it down on the kindling under the wood.

It was silent, completely silent until Jackie sighed,"I miss my mom."

Those four word's made Nicole's straight face break! She stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs,"Oh, Boo, hoo, hoo!" she fought back tears,"At least you knew them for most of your pathetic wasted life!"

Tears sprung up in Jackie's eyes as Kaylee stepped in,"Hey! I know you miss your mom and everything but, news flash, you aren't alone! So join the club! The 'I Have No Mother Club!'

The two girls continued to bicker until they both took a long, shaky breath when another voice broke in. "I never knew my mom..." she swallowed, trying to make it sound like she had been natural born,"I have always wanted to know the comfort of a mother..."

"Ya, well it's worse knowing her! I found her in an alleyway! I was a little girl! How do you think that effected me!? HUH!?" Kaylee let tears fall.

* * *

><p><em>A young girl was running around in her backyard when she heard a loud bang! She could her her father approaching and she didn't want to get caught being outside when she wasn't supposed to, so she ran off and made it through her backyard fence...<em>

_She walks in an alleyway, lost, hoping that she finds her way home soon. As she walks down the alley, she sees three figures run away, leaving one lying on the ground. The girl looked at her face and screamed in terror at the disfigured face of her mother._

_"NO...no... no..." she sobbed,"It's not fair..."_

* * *

><p>"It's not fair!" Kaylee shouted as the flames of the fire rose due to her elemental power.<p>

"At least you got to see her... I wasn't allowed to attend my mothers funeral... my dad wouldn't let himself... it was just too much, too soon."

* * *

><p><em>Hi! My name is Nicole Brookstone! I am seven years old! My mommy loves music! It's her favorite thing to do. She is a popular DJ, known for her blue dyed hair. I wanna be just like her when I grow up.<em>

_But mommy says she feels sick... and that she hurts... and there's also nothing I can do._

_The nurse told me that mommy had to go... and real soon._

_ She has to wear a wig now, and spends most of her time in the hospital. I barely saw her... but as I thought about it one night, I had an idea! Music was what made her happy! So, maybe if I created some of my own and make her happy again, then she wouldn't leave... and stay instead!_

_And it worked! _

_She Stayed!_

_She still hurt..._

_But she was happier!_

_Then, the day came when I decided I was going to become a DJ when I was older! I had won a contest! It was such a great day! _

_But then..._

_Mommy had to go..._

* * *

><p>"And she wasn't coming back." Nicole choked on her words as she she took in heavy breaths.<p>

"I d-didn't know Nicole." Kaylee looked at her with great sympathy. However, as they continued to speak, they didn't notice one's absence.

Zoey had hid behind a rock for some privacy... she could not stop thinking about her father! It pained her so greatly! She just wished she could make the feeling go away! She just wished she could... forget.

Zoey quickly opened up her chest panel as she heard voices behind her. "Hey, where's Zoey?"

"Zoey?" Nicole got up and began t call her name as she got closer to the rock. Zoey quickly skimmed over the labels until she found it...,'Memory Switch' she was about to flip it when Nicole ran up to the rock and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Thankfully Zoey clamped her hand over her mouth before she could alarm the other teammates. Nicole struggled as Zoey calmed her down.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down! It's me, Zoey!"

Nicole broke free,"No you're not!" she spat,"Zoey is a kind and caring _person_, not a heartless robot! What have you done with her!?"

"Wait I can prove that it's me, ask me anything."

"Okay, what kind of fish did I mistake a Bass for?"

"A salmon! And would it kill you to learn it?"

"It is you! What were you doing?" She looked at the panel and saw zoey's free hand hovering over the switch labeled memory. "Z-Zo... were you really gonna?"

"Wipe my memory? Yes. The thought of my father was too painful to bear anymore!" She cried as NIcole hlped her stand up while closing her panel. The two walked back to the campsite.

"Hey, what's wrong Zoey?" Jackie asked as Kaylee watched them as well.

"She has something she wants to tell you!" Nicole shouted as she nudged Zoey forwards.

"Everyone... I am an android!" she opened up her chest panel to reveal her gears and switches. From that moment on, she told them everything, and how depressed she was.

Eventually, they were all in one group hug, and for Zoey, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

But then...

"Alright kids! Give us your belongings!" The girls looked around for their weapons, they were nowhere to be found! Of all the things to leave at the monistary...

"I said gimme your belongings!" the head man threatened again, there were at least twelve men... they could use spinjitzu but it wasn't as effective without weapons!

"Sorry, we do not have anything!" Zoey yelled to them.

The leader looked around and fixed his gaze on something,"How about those?"

He was pointing towards the dragon eggs! Zoey ran in front of them in a protective manner,"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT THESE INNOCENT CREATURES! I WILL HURT YOU BEFORE YOU LAY A HAND ON ANY OF THESE DEFENSELESS BABY DRAGONS!" it was the loudest Zoey had ever shouted.

The men however still came at her. Zoey fell behind the eggs and closed her eyes, accepting the fate of the knife that was before her. That was when...

CRACK!

The eggs sprung open as five dragons flew out, the first one was quite strong and blew fiery earth at the unsuspecting thieves. The next one was the next strongest and was built for fire judging by the fiery designs on her scales. She blew pure fire at them. Next a blue dragon popped out of an egg and it shot lightning at the thieves! Even after that, the next one was pure white with dark blue designs imprinted on the scaled of the dragon, ti shot ice at them, and that had them running for the hills.

All of the girls looked at the last significantly smaller dragon, it was light green and had golden designs, it tried to conjure up fire, but only small green flames came out of it's mouth.

"Oh! Poor little runt of the litter!" Zoey could pick her up! The other dragons were just too heavy to be picked up.

"Hey, you know what I've heard?" Nicole smirked,"Dragons grow pretty fast up until they're just big enough to carry us!" Nicole smirked at the idea.

The girls spoke about it wile Zoey picked up a satchel, inside of it laid a book, she opened it and gasped,"Girls! Look!" Zoey had found a book of lessons! "Sensei is here to guide us! We can do this!"

"Ya! Things are looking up!" Nicole added, I am calling my earth dragon... Rocky!

"I am gonna call mine Wisp!" Jackie added.

"I'll go with Flame!" Kaylee smirked.

"I am naming mine shard!" Zoey patted her dragon atop it's head.

"What about green goldy over there?" Jackie asked as the dragon laid there.

"We save her... for sensei when he comes back!" Zoey smiled.

"How do you know he even will come back at all?" Kaylee asked.

"Trust me, I know..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, let's play a game to see how many references I made to random things in here! The winner gets to say that they won in their head!<strong>

**Sorry for the long update! I had no idea how to structure this chapter! Sorry! But tell me what you liked about it! Don't forget to tell me your favorite part!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
